Flu Day
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Erutis sent out her theives and she gets sick, the only one to take care of her...is Krayon...Ah man! {ErutisxKrayon, and Oneshot (Also more then likely, OOC}


An angel is in the center of darkness and she looks like she's been crying when Raenef pops up and blinks down at the angel, "Miss?"   
"NO! WHY? WHY GOD? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH A GIRL AS A HOST? WHY?" The angel screams, holding her head loudly. Raenef just stands a little stunned as a demon comes by and sighs,   
"Don't mind A, go find M-chan." Raenef just blinks and points to where I am in the corner and D glares at me evilly,   
"What?"   
"(TT) It's your fault that A's been a little insane lately."   
"So?" The demon sighs and Raenef just sits right besides me with a confused happy look "Whatever." I grin back,   
"I don't own Demon Diary!" I glomp on Raenef, "And yay for oneshots!" Raenef cheers the same, looking a little confused. 

_**

Flu Day

**_

There she was, lying down covered in thick sheets despite that the night beforehand wasn't really all that cold. There she was, just waiting to be taken, just waiting to be held in such a lovely way that she would swoon right before him 

There she was...and she was there for the taking any time! 

"Come any nearer and I swear to Rased you will no longer be a man, much less a demon lord." A sigh came from Demon Lord Krayon; oh woe was he for he had fallen in love with not such a normal human girl. Any mere mortal girl would gladly love to be under his lovingly gaze and warm arms. 

Of course, Erutis was no mere mortal girl. 

A swordsma- excuse me - _woman_ with amazing skill, red short hair, a figure that was flat and a tomboy attitude that attracted Krayon to her in the first place. Which was also a reason why she was no mere mortal girl, for she held the heart of a Demon Lord, no way could she be normal! 

"Oh but I must take care of my love," Krayon replied romantically and Erutis twitched, glaring at him through the many sheets of blankets she had on. 

In truth, she was overheating, she was incredibly hot and she just wanted to do die to end the pain. But she kept the blankets on for many reasons, reason number one being **HIM** (stupid pervert demon) and assortment of reasons that really seemed more like excuses for the first reason. 

Oh why was it always her? Why did she have to catch a horrible fever on the week she decided to send her group of thieves to a stakeout of the lands to the east for any possible money deals? Oh why did she have to become sick then? Any other time would have been possibly peachy; she would just deal with it and vent her anger and frustration on her cronies. 

But there were no cronies to vent on! Only a Demon Lord, (whom she probably couldn't even touch) and herself! 

It sucked so much to be Erutis, especially right now. Why was he insisting on taking care of her? She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she had most of her life, and she could certainly do so now! 

Of course...she never had been sick her entire life. 

Erutis glared at Krayon again, this was certainly HIS fault! He must have...drugged her or something more sick and heinous like that! How evil! But could she expect less from a Demon Lord? 

_Oh for goodness sakes, I'm starting to sound like Chris_ Erutis scolded herself, groaning into her soft pillow. 

"Is there anything you might need?" Krayon offered, staring down at her while peeking through one of her sheets, which she kicked in his face immediately, 

"Yeah, you to GO AWAY!" Krayon faked up a sob and Erutis glared even more angrily. 

A fever added with the most sensitive side of a woman's lifetime, and you get a really pissy girl. 

"Oooohhh..." Erutis grumped, hiding her face away and holding her stomach, not only was it growling because it was hungry but now it was squeezing on her, oh this was the worse ever! 

"Erutis?" Krayon asked, looking over her with some Sylph's flouting over his hair to make it flout above. There was no response for Erutis for a few seconds but then she twisted her face with a possessed look, even Krayon felt a little imitated. 

"Fooooooooooood..." Erutis demanded evilly, twitching with her scary look. Krayon just stepped back as she escaped from her sheets and started to break some miscellaneous items around her small tent. Krayon escaped barely alive, of course though, he had no clue what Erutis was going through. Despite the fact he was over five hundred years old, his anatomy on woman needed brushing up and he had never been sick in a day of his life, so he was just clueless. 

"Well if it is food that Erutis needs, then it shall be food I shall get her!" Krayon laughed confidently, planning to make the most wonderful food in the entire world and MAKE Erutis fall in love with him! After all, that girl had a stomach when she was hungry! 

Unfortuntely, Krayon didn't know one spick and span about cooking. 

So when he returned to the tent with a bowl with an ugly-sight, Erutis was already back underneath the sheets, either sleeping or staring out into space. 

"Erutis!" Krayon called out to her cheerfully, the sylphs backing up just a little, afraid of what could possibly come from this result. He had mistaken vital ingredients for something else, like sugar for salt...this would not be pretty at all. 

Erutis just took one sniff in the air and sat up, her zombie look still coursed on her face and she continued to glare at Krayon. Krayon grinned and showed her the small part of food he attempted to cook. Erutis stared down at it, immediately took it and sunk underneath her blankets again for a few seconds. Krayon was happily standing by her bed side, even after she came up from the bed sheets and spat out all she had ate, 

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?" Erutis asked, shoving the bowl underneath Krayon. Krayon felt a little twitch in his heart, oh poor Krayon. Though it's kinda his fault for not listening to the wise sylphs in the first place. 

"It's my cooking, isn't it wonderful?" Erutis was out of her sheets again and trying to clean her tongue, 

"Ugh! No wonder! You probably tried to use some kind of love potion in it or something!" Erutis grumbled, rubbing her tongue against a clean surface. 

"How dare you accuse me of something like that!" Erutis glared over at him again and Krayon twitched just a little, 

"But you would still resort to it, wouldn't you?" 

"No." 

"Yes you would." 

"No I wouldn't." 

"Yes you would." 

"NO!" 

"YES!" Erutis screamed at him then falling down at her bed, "Ugh...why me?" Krayon frowned, he worked so hard on that masterpiece, and he was trying hard to cheer Erutis up and make her his bride! (Though none of those were at all effective, but Krayon was obviously a bit thick in the head when it came to these subjects) "Why are you still here?" Erutis asked, giving a loud sigh as she turned to face Krayon. Krayon gave her a charming smile and she blushed a bit, 

"Whatever do you mean my love?" Erutis twitched a little, muttering a little with a controlled blush, 

"I mean why are you still here? I constantly yell at you, I try to beat you up, I abuse you by trying to control you, and yet you're still here." Krayon stared at her for a little then gave her a grin, 

"Why? Because..." Erutis stared at Krayon, shocked a little that he looked so serious, "LOVE IS A MISTRESS THAT IS WORTH STAYING FOR, EVEN WHEN SHE IS SO CRUEL!" And there went that shock, right down the bucket. Erutis growled and threw her pillow at Krayon to muffle his speech and fell down to her bed, 

"God..." Erutis muttered, then fell asleep from the stress. 

Krayon noticed her asleep, and smiled again. A few moments of silence and he looked one way then the other and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

Of course, after having succeeded in getting his goal and escaping the tent, he squealed to himself so happily and jumped and cheered on his victory just like a teenage boy would for their first kiss...which it probably was. 

And since Krayon left he didn't notice a smile crawling on Erutis's face, "He isn't so bad..." 

Of course a few minutes later were disturbed, 

"What do you mean you think you have a fever?" 

"Can I sleep with you Erutis? My tummy hurts...and I'm so hot!" 

"How do you think that's going to help you?" Erutis yelled at him, trying to push him away as he tried to crawl into the bed with a pathetic baby look on his face. 

After a few more minutes of arguing and abuse to the almost crying Krayon, he had managed to make it into Erutis's bed and even was cuddling against her. 

Ah poor Erutis. 

Why did she have to get stuck with such a baby of a Demon Lord? 

_It could be worse, it could have been Raenef._ Erutis though, thinking of how Eclipse would react in this kind of situation. 

Meanwhile

"Eeeecliiiipssse!" 

"Coming Lord Raenef!" 

"ACHOO!" 

"AH! NOT ON ME!" 

"Why are we so effected by flues?" 

"A mystery only the Gods know, and they will never tell - ACHOO!" 

"Oh no! Eclipse!" 

Back to our main characters

Erutis sighed and fell asleep this time; a smile upon her face as a very warm pathetic demon hugged her waist for comfort. 

Love was indeed a cruel mistress except when she wanted to be nice. 

Hours later

"Hey B-BOSS!" 

"Huh? WAIT! IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" 

"Sorry to have interrupted you boss!" 

"NO! DON'T TAKE IT THAT WAY!" 

"Owwww, my heeeeaaad..." 

"Ah damn it!" 

She was even more of a cruel mistress when she was paired with Irony. 

Ah well, Krayon wasn't a bad guy or anything, he was actually pretty nice...if he wasn't so egotistic, Erutis might have gave him more of a chance earlier on...A short surly look to the demon who was glomped to her waist, looking like he was struggling not to cry and Erutis decided. _Yeah, he isn't that bad..._

"Hey, it's okay for you to stay here now." 

"Does that mean you love me now? Can we get married after this fever goes away?" 

"NO THAT'S NOT WHAT IT MEANS YOU MORON!" 

One of the weirdest couples in history, poor Erutis, poor Krayon and poor readers. 

End   
Raenef blinks and stares at me, "That was…a little odd." I shrug,   
"Whatever, hope you liked it, yes it was random, but it was also oneshot." Raenef nods, and grins,   
"Please review!" 


End file.
